


my gamer wife won't pay attention to me

by rosegoldblood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guitar Hero - Freeform, Guitars, Inspired by a Reddit Post, Short & Sweet, Video & Computer Games, Yes you read that right, gamer bernie, loving but confused edie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood
Summary: bernadetta gets a little too into guitar hero.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	my gamer wife won't pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1328335737432006656) reddit post. i'm supposed to be working on the love triangle fic, i'm sorry, i just love these two too much.  
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosegldblood) or my [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/georgeapologist)  
> 

it was hard to hear anything over the music in the living room.

"sweetheart?" edelgard called. she was used to this - it came with having a wife who loved video games. it was worth it for how cute and sweet and nice bernadetta was, and most of the time the music wasn't even too bad. usually she played while edelgard was at work.

edelgard could tell whenever her wife was really into a game, and this was one of those times. loud music, total concentration. it was adorable. sometimes, though, it was concerning.

"bernadetta?" she called louder, and this time she got a distant _yeah?_ as a reply. edelgard stacked the last plate into the drawer, wiping her hands against the hand towel. she walked into the living room, leaning against the doorway as she watched bernadetta play her game. guitar hero.

"hi, edie," bernadetta greeted, though her voice trailed off at the end as she stayed focused on the game. her fingers flew across the plastic guitar console, tapping against the multi-coloured buttons, grey eyes darting back and forth across the screen. "gotta... win..."

she knew that bernadetta didn't like being interrupted, and edelgard understood that, so as she tugged on her gloves she tried to keep it quick. "linhardt is coming over tonight. he and i are going to discuss a few things, so could you cook a little more tonight? something more appropriate for a meeting."

they'd settled into a routine after their marriage: bernadetta would cook while edelgard worked. it was a relief that bernadetta still liked cooking and being a housewife, even with the bad memories associated with it, because edelgard didn't know how to cook for shit.

bernadetta nodded, purple hair bouncing slightly, mouth open as she tapped note after note after note. she leaned to the side, bumping into edelgard, who laughed. "alright then. i'll leave you to it. i love you, sweetheart."

"love you too, edie." her voice quivered, and edelgard laughed once more as she took her keys and walked out the door.

【 ♫ 】

linhardt was rambling, as usual.

"see, that's the problem," he said, and edelgard hummed as she drove down the road, "this would be a good decision for us as a whole, i just don't like it. that claude is too shady for my tastes. he probably has something up that sleeve of his."

edelgard found herself agreeing. it wasn't so hard to see that claude was cunning and manipulative and smart, no matter his silly and carefree demeanor. he'd be okay as a friend, but as a business partner...

they pulled into their driveway, and they both stepped out. she locked the car and pushed open the door, the smell of pasta and tomatoes wafting through the house. bernadetta was in front of the television, playing the same video game like she hadn't moved since edelgard left.

"sweetheart? i'm home. it smells lovely here."

"oh! hi," bernadetta turned to edelgard, then squeaked, "linhardt! i didn't know you were coming. are you staying for dinner, i, uh, only cooked for two..." she glanced to edelgard nervously, starting to bounce like she always did when she was nervous.

edelgard's smile faded just a little. "i told you earlier that linhardt would be coming."

"i'm sorry!" bernadetta cried, dropping the guitar console, "i was distracted, i... linhardt, you can have my portion! i'll cook something for myself later." things were growing awkward quick, and even linhardt, who was usually so unfazed, looked a little uncomfortable.

"are you sure, bernadetta? i'm not too hungry, you can eat..."

bernadetta shook her head. "no, no! it's fine! like i said, i can always cook later, and i did eat a few snacks earlier." she tugged at the purple hair framing her face, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "i'm sorry! edie, i'm sorry, i won't do it again."

she was beginning to panic, and edelgard caught her wrists. "sweetheart, it's okay. it happens. are you sure you don't want to eat now?" bernadetta nodded, and edelgard wiped away her tears. "it's okay. we're going to talk in the dining room, will you be alright?" bernadetta nodded again. "good."

edelgard and linhardt sat themselves around the dining table, but when edelgard took out her folder of papers, linhardt stopped her. "what's wrong with bernadetta? it's rare for her to be so forgetful like this."

"well..." edelgard felt a little hesitant, but bernadetta had been playing for weeks now, and she was beginning to get... worried. it wasn't rare for bernadetta to hyperfixate, but it was concerning if she let it get in the way of her personal life. "she's been very into this particular video game for weeks."

"mhm," linhardt said, twirling spaghetti around his fork, "let me guess; she's too focused on it to listen to you properly while she's playing. i've said it time and time again, just tell her to stop. one day she'll marry the game instead of you."

the problem with linhardt was that he was blunt, and he was certainly very... opinionated. not a good combination.

"i can't do that to her. she loves that game. she loves games, in general. i just wish she'd pay attention a little more." the music had started back up, but it was set on a low volume, which edelgard appreciated.

"this is what i warned you about, edelgard. gamer marriage."

"caspar is a gamer," edelgard deadpanned, picking at her spaghetti. it was good - bernadetta's cooking always was. "except he only plays one game and that's fortnite... would that qualify as a gamer?"

she can't believe it had devolved to this. a business meeting turned into her comparing her gamer wife to linhardt's maybe-gamer boyfriend.

"all caspar _does_ is game, edelgard. i think he qualifies for it, and frankly, it's tiring." she knew linhardt was exaggerating - she'd seen how he looked at caspar. like he was the sun. it was sweet (and disgusting). "i wish he'd played something else for once. i'm going to try to get him to do that, anyway."

edelgard found herself laughing, looking past linhardt to the bright lights of the living room and the faint rock music, the sound of bernadetta hopping around and squealing as she tried to beat the level.

"i wish you luck with that, linhardt. just keep him away from guitar hero."

【 ♫ 】

"edie?"

"yes, sweetheart?"

edelgard was sitting on the couch, book open, as bernadetta played in front of her, though she'd since stopped to talk. "i - um. i want to apologise for earlier. i know this meeting was pretty important, and it was irresponsible of me."

she closed her book and smiled. "bernadetta, i've told you it's alright. it's linhardt, and i'm sure you know how laid-back he is. you try your best every day, and i appreciate that so much. we all make mistakes. i just hope you'll be more responsible in the future."

"of course!" bernadetta straightened and puffed out her chest, which was so endearing that edelgard couldn't help but kiss the corner of her mouth, watching her blush. "you work hard for me, too. and i don't want to let you down."

"oh, bernie," edelgard said, cupping bernadetta's cheek, "there's nothing you can do that'll let me down. because you're you." she gestured to the game. "now tell me about your game, sweetheart." 

bernadetta perked up. "okay, okay. so this is - i'm on hard mode, right now. i've beaten everything on easy mode." edelgard's eyebrows shot up, but she stayed silent. it was cute how enthusiastic bernadetta was. "and i've been trying for days now, but it's _hard..._ "

"why don't you try now? i have a good feeling about this." edelgard smiled as bernadetta nodded, fingers poised against the guitar as she started the level.

she hadn't been lying when she said it was hard. her fingers skipped across the buttons, lining up against the dots on the screen. the music blasted as bernadetta gritted her teeth, rocking back and forth as she played.

"this is the hard part i always fail," bernadetta said in one breath, before a barrage of buttons came through the screen. even edelgard found herself biting her lip in anticipation as bernadetta's hands darted back and forth on the console.

then her eyes widened. "that was the last part!" she said in awe, letting her hands drop to her sides. the song started to fade out. "that - that was perfect!" the game announced that she'd won, and bernadetta jumped up. "i won! i won!"

before edelgard could even say anything, there were arms wrapping around her. "that was amazing! i won!" bernadetta pulled away, eyes shining. "i guess you're my lucky charm, edie. thank you."

she wrapped her arms around her wife and smiled. "of course, sweetheart."

"okay, well, now i have to win the next level, so..."

edelgard laughed and nodded. "alright, alright. go win your game, bernadetta."


End file.
